Busts In The Cellar
by tastysinner
Summary: The queen eyed her. "Seriously? Dude, come on"—She lowered her head a little so her chin touched the tip of Bubblegum's nose—"Those brass eyes are staring right into my very soul... And I don't even have one!" Lemons in hereeee. Well, that's why it's rated M, right? :D My first story! I would love some constructive criticism you guys.


"_Dude._"

"I—I'm sorry, I—_pfffftthahaha!_"

Marceline finally resulted to covering Bubblegum's mouth with both of her hands just to keep the oncoming intruder from hearing the two of them. Silence became an invisible company to them both until the cellar door swung open, and with glowing yellow eyes that squinted to slits, the vampire could make out the outlines of the shadow of a small candy person coming in. She instinctively pulled further into their hiding place behind a couple of crates, tugging the other girl along with her, unfortunately hindering her view of the curious candy person.

There were several footsteps, six of which came a little too close to where they were hiding, a brief pause, _two _more footsteps that came even considerably closer, chased by a small _humph _and slow footsteps moving far away as the meddler probably decided he was hearing things and went off.

The vampire gave a relieved sigh and removed her hand from the other's girl mouth _which _she had to replace quickly because Bubblegum still wasn't done laughing, apparently. Another sigh that was tempered with irritation rather than relief this time, she inched even closer toward the shaking girl and hissed into her ear.

"_Dude, _keep it down, they're gonna hear us," Bubblegum nodded helplessly and shut her tear-stricken eyes, and Marceline quirked a brow at her as soon as she reopened them. "Okay, I'm gonna take off my hand from your mouth, and when I do I don't want you to burst into freakin' laughter again, okay?"

Like a good little girl, the princess nodded and even dragged her finger over her chest into the figure of a cross for more effect. Marceline couldn't deny the adorability in that and smiled, and slowly—very slowly—detached her hand from the pink mouth that, quite surprisingly, kept its promise. It remained glued into a thin line on the pink girl's scrunched face and the vampire could easily tell that it could pretty much explode into another round of chortling any second. Ugh, what was _so _funny with her falling over a stack of old encyclopedias and hitting her temple against an old bust of the Ice King that Bubblegum just wouldn't stop laughing? And _whhhhyyyy _did _she_ have a bust of the _Ice King _in her cellar?

"_Let's have a little more adventure this time, blah blah—let's try doing it in the cellar, blah blah—no one will catch us, blah blah._" Marceline whispered in an unnaturally and quite unattractive high pitched voice as she lolled her head side to side with her eyes dramatically rolling. Bubblegum's trapped laughter was coming out in brief spasms of giggles.

"I—is that supposed to be me? Ugh, Marceline, your impersonating skills are _terrible!_"

Marceline was thankful the cellar's light bulb wasn't functioning because if it was, Bubblegum would just be able to see clearly the embarrassment written all over her red little face. "No, your—_uh_—_your _impersonating skills are—well—well I haven't... really seen you make an impression of me." Her face was still furled with childish fury and the other girl let out a short laugh before clearing her throat.

"_Bonnie, keep it down, sheesh you'll wake up your freakin' butlers—Bonnie what the heck, your leg—Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie!_" Bubblegum even wrenched her pink eyebrows over her nose and hissed.

The vampire was stoked. That was actually pretty good.

"Well your impersonating skills aren't as impressive either," She lied anyway, and chased that indignantly with a mumbled, "Buttface."

Marceline lingered in juvenile irritation, that is until she felt the _always _warm and undeniably flawless arms of the pink princess snaking and coiling around her neck, automatically pulling her closer, slowly—gently, and the vampire was tempted enough by that simple course of action that she turned her head to stick her forked tongue out at the grinning pink girl, her annoyance already forgotten. _That's right_, they were in the middle of something before the ever-so-brilliant _Bubblegum _here decided to let out a whimper that sounded more like a _shriek, _actually a shriek loud enough that they heard shuffling movements later on of a snooper coming to inspect if some large rat or some even more terrifying parasite was going through the crates of discarded candy masses again, objects which the princess often used for her experiments.

The knowledge that the both of them were practically naked save for their panties reoccurred to Marceline, and after quick sweep of feet against the concrete floor that followed a lightning-fast grapple no mortal eye could ever detect, she was on top of Bubblegum again and between her sweating thighs, the same position they were in before they were interrupted.

"You made me miss my climax," The pink monarch pouts while her legs wrapped around her lover's waist. It was an action that came naturally for her legs, as if they knew where they were supposed to go as soon as the vampire was on top of her. "I was this close"—She puts a hand between their faces to show her index finger and thumb a fraction apart—"to getting there, too."

Marceline merely rolls her eyes and purrs into the princess' jaw, sparing her throat a slow lick even. "Oh please. That was your fault. I _told _you too keep it down." She sucked on the pink skin of her collar bone that was dotted with beads of sweat and dragged her fangs lightly upward, locking her jaw on the princess' pink chin for a moment, and then carried on to meet her waiting lips. Bubblegum had always tasted so exquisitely delicious—so temptingly sweet, that a single taste of her skin did wonders to both the vampire's undead heart and body. Well, she was partly made of _bubblegum _after all.

The kiss was hot, _wet, _and amazingly erogenous, and their hands were beginning to do things that hands were supposed to do at intimate times like these. Marceline cupped and kneaded on the princess' full, firm breasts, enjoying the sounds of the princess' muffled moans into her mouth—that is until she opened her eyes and saw the bust of a man that injured her temple just earlier. It was a good thing her digestive system wasn't functional anymore because if it was, she probably threw up right into Bubblegum's mouth.

"What's wrong?" Bubblegum asked with a hand climbing to Marceline's cheek when she pulled back suddenly. When she didn't receive a response, she turned her head in hopes of getting a glimpse of what was distracting the vampire.

Marceline voiced her earlier silent question. "_Whhhhyyy _would you have a bust of the Ice King?" She looked down at Bubblegum with yellow eyes wide and eyebrows threatening to disappear into her inky black hair. The pink girl however did not exhibit as much worry as her girlfriend. She answered while her fingers tangled and untangled themselves into the vampire's silky hair.

"Well, it was a gift from him. Back when—you know"—She watched Marceline warily—"He was sort of... _courting _and stuff. If you even call terrorizing my kingdom every time he visits as _courting_... I was just being polite when I accepted it."

"Polite. _Ooh. _Ugh," Marceline made a face and let a big, black tentacle emerge from somewhere on her shoulder to zoom over and knock the horrifying thing off of its base. But then much to her mortification—"Another one?" Yellow eyes were almost bulging out of their pale sockets.

"Yeah... You would find there are rather a lot of those."

The vampire made a mental note to come over and inspect the Ice King's castle to demolish any more of these accursed things if he still had any in stock. Although she doubted he did—it looked like his whole _bust _inventory was already in Bubblegum's cellar. Bust after bust after _bust _was a new one, and one with a particularly more frightening expression than the last. She even saw one with the Ice King winking and his beard all slick and smoothed and Marceline had to bust that one right through its ugly face.

"You're making too much noise," Bubblegum cautioned when Marceline was still demolishing busts. It wasn't actually the noise she was worried about... She just wanted to continue with what they were doing. Ugh, this is the first time they've seen each other again after a month of hard ruling and _no _vacant time whatsoever. And her vampire girlfriend was going to waste this one precious night destroying the Ice King's face in a hundred different ways. "Just leave them."

The queen eyed her. "Seriously? Dude, come on"—She lowered her head a little so her chin touched the tip of Bubblegum's nose—"Those brass eyes are staring right into my very soul... And I don't even have one!"

Bubblegum sighed in exasperation. This queen was a little too _choosy _sometimes. "Y'know what, just c'mere—yeah—come—" She managed to pull the busy vampire down to kiss her full on the lips again, and much to her satisfaction she immediately melted against her pink bodice.

Their lips played while within, their tongues battled, curling and uncurling around each other. Marceline always had the upper hand in these torrid battles given her pretty impressive and—_ahem—_quite wondrous tongue. The kiss itself was so intense, so wet, that it alone made a pleased moan erupt from the pink monarch's throat. Her lover disconnected their mouths to lick her all the way down—her tongue wrapping and then unwrapping around an erect nipple—gently biting and dragging her lips over to her soaked panties. She sank her fangs into the garment's elastic band and skillfully, expertly, pulled it down the princess' legs while she slowly descended downwards herself.

A soft sigh, a needy gasp, and a whisper of the vampire's name... These chased Marceline's calculated and slow licking on the exquisitely warm and wet center that settled between the princess' thighs. She played with the pulsing clitoris with the tip of her forked tongue and slid it into her walls gently, her fingers assisting to reach in and prod where her soft tongue wasn't strong enough to. Pink hands dug themselves into the undead monarch's scalp and encouragingly tugged. Intoxicating whimpers and moans filled the cellar.

First it was one finger, and then it became two, and the princess' jaw hung lax and open while her breathing came out in desperate puffs and wheezes. She just honestly _couldn't _keep it down. Her hips rocked to meet Marceline's movement with enthusiasm, her breasts bobbed up and down, and her hands could only grab hopelessly at the tangled mess of black hair that blanketed her thighs and hips.

"_Ahnn... Hnnnn... Ah... Hnn—nnn~~" _

There it was again. The building climax that was making her legs lift in the air and her toes curl in earth shattering pleasure. Her arms flailed above her head and clawed into the concrete. Head and eyes tossed skyward and back arching, Bubblegum shook violently and gritted her teeth through the feeling of the fingers pumping into her pick up pace. She felt like she was being stretched to heights of delight—heights that defied even the skies and all of creation itself.

There was a brief but deep lick and a curve of the fingers within her. The princess responded with a shriek—that with _much _effort, she stifled halfway with a bite of her lip— that was more animalistic than it was humane, obviously a sound that would not be expected to come from a woman of grace and poise such as Bubblegum. The spasms lasted for seconds until she finally slumped on to the concrete with her chest heaving quickly to catch up with all the breath she lost. Her eyes were closed, her mouth hung open, and moments later she felt another mouth crush against hers.

Into the kiss the princess smiled, satisfied, and opened her eyes as she felt the unmistakable tufts of hair surrounding her neck and shoulder blades like a blanket.

"_Ahhnn_, Marceline, I—" Bubblegum shrank in articulate silence.

It... It was a familiar pair of yellow eyes she was staring into, but the rest of the face... The skin was blue, the nose unattractively long, and... and the hair around her—_it was a beard, a flowing white beard. _And as if she wouldn't get any more terrified...

"_Hey hey hey._"

/

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHH! KYAAAAAAAAAAH! KYAAAAAAAAH—!"

"BONNIE."

Bubblegum's eyes burst wide open, hauling herself up to sit and clutch her bare chest as if to help it gasp for air. Sweat trickled down her pink face and pretty much the rest of her body which was funny, because it was a particularly chilly night. Even the vampire that was huddled close to her was underneath the warm comfort of blankets.

"_Nuts_..," Marceline lightly blasphemes as she tries to sit up and fails, and so settles with rolling sleepily to face her girlfriend's heaving back instead. Her eyes were barely opened and her mouth didn't _want _to open but she tried her best anyway. "Sugar mallow, what's wrong?"

Bubblegum spun slowly to face her and grabbed a handful of the sheets to press against her still heaving chest. "I—I had the nightmare again."

The queen pauses momentarily and gives a shrug of her shoulders whilst rolling again to her side. Her words were coming out in groggy, drunk-like slurs. "You gotta be kidding me. It's been a week, Bonn, c'mon..."

"It's not my fault I'm still terrified!" The pink girl's face bursts bright red in the darkness of her room. Goosebumps were alive all over her arms and back. "I—I mean, I can't get something like that off my mind _that_ instantly. And besides, this is your fault!"

"My fault?" The other girl starts to spit back a retort but decides against it. She shrugs again. "Well, didn't I tell you I couldn't concentrate with the Ice—_freakin'_—King's brass eyes staring right through me... You should've just let me crush all those busts first... And besides, I honestly didn't mean to shape shift into him, I was distracted, I didn't even realize I did," It was a pretty lame explanation that she's been repeating for almost the whole week now, whenever the princess rose screaming from beside her in the holiest hours of the morning. Gently, she rubs her girlfriend's thigh with a palm and entices her to lie back down beside her. Once she has, the vampire plants a gentle kiss on the warm, pink cheek that was pressed against her nose. "Now get some sleep, okay baby? It's, like, two in the morning and you're screaming in stuff."

Bubblegum nods but her eyes refuse to close. She stares up at the ceiling and listens to Marceline's steady breathing slowly fade to light snores. Ugh. The nerve on the _buttface, _managing to fall asleep that easily after what she's done. Swallowing, she holds tight onto her sleeping lover's arms and closes her eyes, trying to catch sleep... A couple of minutes and several failed attempts later, she jolts her eyes open again and sighs at the ceiling.

_Nuts._


End file.
